


An Incomplete Guide to Loving Athos de la Fére

by privateerwrites



Series: Musketeer March 2021 [5]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Love, aslo why is there no gen relationship tag for milady and athos, everybody lovees Athos, uhm anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privateerwrites/pseuds/privateerwrites
Summary: Musketeer March Day 5- AthosSome thoughts on some people who love Athos and how they love him, or, a compilation of just some soft thoughts on love + Athos
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay & Athos | Comte de la Fère, Athos | Comte de la Fère & Porthos du Vallon, Athos | Comte de la Fère & de Tréville, Athos | Comte de la Fère/Milady Clarick de Winter, Athos | Comte de la Fère/Sylvie (The Musketeers 2014), d'Artagnan & Athos | Comte de la Fère
Series: Musketeer March 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188632
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	An Incomplete Guide to Loving Athos de la Fére

**Author's Note:**

> This maybe feels a little out of my normal style but.. I wrote half of this in class so if it is I blame it on that.

Anne loves Athos- has loved Athos, will always love Athos- in the way most convenient for her. She loved him as a Comte. She loved him as a resource. She loved him as a man, once, but that was long ago and is less pleasant. She locks that love away, and does not use it. She loves Athos easily, when she most desires to.   
  
Aramis loves Athos in the way that Aramis loves everyone, whole consuming wildfire that does not stop or pause or put anything on hold for its own goals. Aramis loves Athos with abandon and a lack of caution, a love that comes easily and pleasantly, a love Athos could lose himself in without thought. Aramis lets Athos take what he needs of his love and gives and gives and gives and sometimes that shatters Athos' heart a little more than he cares to admit.   
  
Porthos loves Athos in the small things. He loves Athos in the way he holds him close to his chest when Athos needs to cry and in the way that he lets Athos read to him when he needs a distraction from himself. He loves Athos with the food he shows up with after a long day and the stew he remembers is Athos' favorite when they are on the road. He loves Athos with the gentle weight of his jacket on Athos' shoulders when the inside of his head is a tangled mess and he loves Athos with the gentle promise of _always here, right here_.   
  
D'Artagnan loves Athos much in the way that an admirer does, in the way of devotion so strong it seems to be false and love that seems relentless. Athos learns that is just how d'Artagnan loves people, hard and fast and a little bit too much. D'Artagnan loves Athos in the clash of their swords when they spar. He loves Athos with his company when it is late but Athos does not want to drink alone. He loves Athos with the gift of his time when Athos is tired but cannot sleep. He loves Athos, loves Athos, cares for Athos- and does not stop.   
  
Treville loves Athos in giving him what has been too long missing. He loves Athos in the gentle reprimands Athos is due and in the freedom he gives Athos to mostly do what he feels is right. He loves Athos in his concern for his safety and he loves Athos in his worry when he is late to morning drills. He loves Athos with the quiet gift of his trust, with the gentle push of his faith, with the soft hand of his generosity.   
  
Sylvie loves Athos in perhaps the least complicated manner of all of these. Sylvie loves Athos as a friend, as a lover, as a partner, as a man, as a soldier, as a person whose heart is rough with scars from past hurts. She loves Athos in the gentle kisses in the mornings and the careful reminders that he can always learn anew. She loves Athos with the promise of tomorrow and the knowledge of today and the carelessness of all the days before that. She loves Athos in the palm of her hand when it is pressed against his and in the gentle weave of her fingers in his hair and in her smile that makes him light up too. She loves Athos freely, with long afternoons spent together and hugs and the gift of knowing that it will always be like this, for as long as is possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated!!!! If tumblr is more your thing, I'm also over there at privateerstudies!!


End file.
